


Find Who You Are

by mizaki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Scott, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad family, Become stronger, Elves, F/M, Guardians - Freeform, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Trauma, Past Nogitsune, Portals, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slightly different appearance, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Training, Unicorns, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizaki/pseuds/mizaki
Summary: Stiles and Scott have a nasty break, Scott blames Stiles. Stiles needs some space, time. Stiles feels broken down, he wants to be stronger. Stiles wants to find out what he can do to help his family and friends.





	1. Edited Version Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting smut, and writting creatively. Also if you feel like adding to the story or giving it a good finish please do, I don't particularly like the quick ending I made. Thank you for your patience!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Edited Version.

  Stiles looked at his face in the mirror blood stained his cheeks and shirt. “Man, did they really have to mess up my favorite shirt.” Especially on my birthday of all days. He thought as he ran his hands over the torn shirt recalling the week’s events that led to this moment.

 

FLASHBACK

 

“haha, so you expect me to care about what you think??” Scott asked. “Do you think I will roll over a die just because you think that I’m not a good alpha?”

“No!! That’s not what I said Scott” Stiles cried “I only said, that maybe you need to think about the thoughts of the other pack members as well. All you have to do is ask their opinion on the matter.”

 

“Listen Stiles, you’re human so you don’t really understand how a pack runs no matter how much research you have done. You cannot possibly know how to run this pack. Sure you have made some good points in the past, but don’t think we don’t remember when you messed up and got possessed by Nogitsune.” Scott shouted.

“We don’t trust you anymore. We can’t, you are the weak link in the chain.” Allison spat.

 

‘You’re not pack, never have been, never will.’ Lydia add.

 

‘ Bu-but you said that I was pack, yo-you said that Scott, you promised that nothing would change.’ Stiles looked at their faces filled with disgust, distrust, and hate. Tears threatened to fall, but he would not cry in front of them. He could not appear any weaker then he already seemed. He had only wanted to prevent Scott from making a decision that could in the long run be harmful to the pack.

 

‘I know all that you want is power Stiles, so let me give it to you straight. You will never be Alpha, we would never follow someone as weak as you.’ Kira said, her eyes looking at him as though he were the enemy.

 

‘But I never wanted power or to be alpha, I…..’ Stiles looked up he saw that his words were falling on deaf ears. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Theo smirk. Stiles had lost, not even Malia or Liam looked at him but at the floor. Theo really had done a good job of acting as if he had fully changed, but then again Scott had changed a long time ago, and without Derek around to keep him in check he had only gotten worse.

 

‘I’m sorry Stiles but, Malia and I don’t see ourselves trusting you anymore. I’m truly sorry. I wish things were different, but after your possession, I'm really afraid of what you are capable of. What your heart truly wants.” Liam said, not raising his eyes from the ground.

 

Jackson, Ethan, and Aiden looked at him, but said nothing.

‘Get out!’ Scott shouted.

 

At that same moment Kira and Allison jumped him. Kira punched Stiles in the stomach, fracturing his ribs. Allison slamming her knee into his arm raised for protection as he fell backwards unto the floor, breaking his arm. Stiles screamed as the pain ripped through him, from his fractured ribs and broken arm. Stiles struggled to keep the pain at bay as he pick up himself to walk through the door of Scott’s pack house. Stiles staggered out like a drunk man, painfully making his way to his jeep. He yanked the door open with his good arm, stepped up into the jeep pulling his broken one into his lap so that he could drive home.

 

Reaching home Stiles was shaking from the shock of the pain from his broken arm, he felt as though he would pass out, so he hit his head on the staring wheel clearing his head enough for him to make it into the house and up the stairs.

Stiles pulled off his shirt with a painful whimper, then tried to push down his jeans with his good hand. Walking over to the bathroom he leaned over to turn on the water to fill the tub. Looking at the shirt in his hand he cringed, wondering what would have happened if he had retaliated, or if he had run off his mouth like usual. He knew he would have more than a broken arm and fractured ribs.  Getting into the tub he quickly slipped into the ice cold water, teeth chattering. After dying off and getting himself into his pajamas, he heard a gasp, "Dad your home early." Stiles said with a groan. "Did you forget something? You do know you could have called and I would get it to you?"

"Like that? Really son?" John bellowed.

“Stiles, what happened? Why do you look so beat up? What did you do?” John marched over to Stiles touching his arm softly and shifting back slightly when Stiles let out a mummer of pain. “Who did this? Your arm is broken.” Stiles could hear the rage in his father’s voice, which was ever so slightly over powered by concern.

John watched as Stiles winced at the questions especially at the last one. “It was Scott wasn’t it.” It came out as a statement more than a question. John stared at Stiles not willing to let up until his question/statement was verified.

Stiles looked at the floor his feet overlapping each other. “It wasn’t Scott.”

“Really? Because the last time I checked you were having a pack meeting today? So if it is not Scott it must have been someone else from the pack.  So tell me, who?” John asked

Stiles looked at his dad that back at the floor.

“Who?” John asked with more command in his tone, "You will tell me now or do I have to go and find out. Because you know I will march right over to Scott's house right this instance, if I have to. So answer the question."

“Kira and Allison?” Stiles squeaked

“Why?”

‘Because the pack thought I wanted to take over, and become alpha?’ Stiles murmured.

John ran his hands through his hair as he looked at Stiles. How could they do this to his son who had helped them so much, put his life on the line so many times for them, even lied to him (John) his own father, just to keep them safe? John want to use his gun, really bad right now, he kept thumbing the safety off and on. Even though he understood that they feared Stiles. They should have also remembered that Stiles would never in his right mind try to kill them, even if they got on his bad side. Hadn’t many of them tried to kill Stiles at one time or the other, so what happened to the many times Stiles had forgiven them. Stiles had only messed up once and they felt justified to harm him and distrust him.

Stiles watched his father furrow his brows, Stiles did not like, when he cause his dad to worry so much. He knew that since mom died John had watched him with a lot more diligence. So stiles had to learn how to cover up a lot. Like when he used to be bullied at school, he had to make sure John never saw the marks because it would only increase his workload even more. Stiles knew that his dad would try to protect him, so he knew exactly what his father was thinking. “No, dad you can’t, please.” Stiles plead.

“I don’t see any reason I can’t. They did the same to you. Remember you are human, well for the most part and don’t heal quickly. So if I use my gun on them, for a little extra practice, it will only hurt a little, plus they will heal within a minute or two.”  John stated as he looked into Stiles pleading eyes.

“Fine, but I want to hear the whole story.” John sighed placing his gun on Stiles desk.

Stiles began about how, he was possessed. What He had done and tried to do, and how the pack did not trust him now. “Dad I even tried to kill Scott and I killed, dad...” _Even now I can feel the pleasure it gave the Nogitsune, when he killed someone._

“I still don’t see the reason behind kicking you out and beating you up, but I will overlook it for you.’ John sighed and added "are you going to stay here for the rest of the school year if something like this happens again? Cause if not, which I would prefer it to be a onetime event, if it turns out not to be I can send you to New York.”

“I would like to get stronger dad, so I don’t hurt someone again. I want to train, like mom, train my magic. But right now I just want to go to sleep and go to school tomorrow to hand in my project. I will think about it. ’ Stiles said looking at John.

“Okay” John said “But remember to think it over and also I am only allowing you to go to school, tomorrow because I know that your seal it cracking, so you will heal some, but come home if you feel any pain. Love you.” John leaned forward and hugged Stiles. “Here take this” John handed Stiles an extremely strong pain reliever. “Good night son.” John closed the door behind him.

Stiles opened his side draw, and took some more pain reliever, and laid down in the bed thinking about the day’s events. He knew that he had to make sure Scott did not go through with his plan, because the “people” he was dealing with were very powerful and demanded high respect. If Scott truly wanted to be a good Alpha he would not only learn about who he was to meet, but realize that, the other supernatural creatures that lived in Beacon Hills, needed to see him as competent and not power hungry. Especially with the mer people. “haaa” .

Stiles sat up and took out a notebook, began to scribble down some thoughts on how He was going to make sure things went smoothly. Also he needed distraction from the pain the Nogitsune left, gnawed at his mind and body combined with the pain from his wrapped ribs and broken arm, and the pain of being put aside by his best friend, his brother. Darkness seemed to wrap around him, engulfing him.

Stiles tosses and turned, only getting to sleep after 4 am, and it was a fitful sleep.    


	2. Edited Version Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help with editing nineorfour!

Stiles pulled himself out of bed. He yelped in pain when he pushed against his fractured ribs. Stiles’ ribs did not hurt as bad as they had last night, compliments of his spark seal cracking. Stiles was healing faster than a normal human, though not as fast as a were. Stiles took a shower and slowly got dressed for school. He dragged himself to the jeep and drove himself to school. This weekend had not been the best and he missed the Hale pack. They had left a couple of months ago to visit a few family friends.  They had left the Hale territory to Scott. Stiles especially missed Peter. Stiles just missed being part of the pack. Since the incident on Thursday night, no one from the pack had called or texted him. Today would confirm whether or not he was truly out.  
  
Stiles walked into the school to his locker and from there to his English Literature class. He found a seat in the back and waited for the class to start, a few minutes later Kira and Allison walked in totally ignoring him. Seating themselves a couple rows in front of him.  
During the rest of the day till lunchtime, everyone from the pack paid him no attention. At lunch, Stiles went to sit in his usual spot forgetting that he would need to find another spot soon. Lydia was the first to comment on the fact Stiles had sat down at the pack table.

  
”You do understand that you cannot sit here anymore,” Lydia said. ”You are no longer pack Stiles, find someplace else to sit.”  
”Ah, Lydia one thing before I go. Did you go through with the plan for the proposal with the mers?” Stiles inquired.

  
”Yes we did and it went well, unlike what you said would happen, they agreed to leave the land. They just asked for a few days to get ready.” Lydia informed him.  
”Did they look happy about leaving their land?” Stiles probed

  
”No, but Scott told them to get off the land or else we would resort to violence,” Lydia said with a smile. ”So we win, you lose, Scott was right, the land belongs to him and only him now.”  
”Oh, well then excuse me,” Stiles said with a frown as he picked up his food tray and threw it into the trash can, leaving the cafeteria. Stiles walked out into the field, sat down on the grass, and stared up at the sky.

  
Scott was going to have a war on his hands if he did not stop throwing the inhabitants of Beacon Hills out. Scott did not understand that without them the town would be overridden with supernatural creatures that meant harm and not good to the pack and to humans. Well, all he could do is wait for next week to give Scott some time to cool off. Stiles wondered what would happen in the next couple of months, if Scott did not make changes to his leadership, there would be a lot of sorrow and bloodshed. If so Stiles would need to get training and fast, because the hunter training he had was not enough to protect himself or his father.

Stiles pulled out his phone and called his dad. "Hello, dad, I have a proposition to your proposal. Can I go to New York next week Wednesday and stay there for six months? I need to train so that I can use magic properly, and I need to do so quickly."

"Are you sure? Have you thought about it seriously? If you have then I will make the call tomorrow." John said, trying to make sure that Stiles understood.

"Yes dad, I am sure. I know it will not be easy but I need to make sure that I am prepared just in case." Stiles answered.

"Okay then, I will make the call. See you tonight at home." John said with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles walked to his jeep after school, deep in thought. Would he really be able to complete the training properly? Well most likely he would. But the real question was would he be able to convince Scott? A big NO came to the forefront of his mind. Scott was stubborn and even more so since he became an alpha and no it was not just instinct, Scott now felt powerful and invincible, so it left Stiles very little room if any to convince Scott.

It felt like a never-ending cycle of calm before a huge, a ginormous storm. And just when you think things are getting better, something even worse shows up, like the Doctors, the Alpha pack, etc...

Stiles wanted to be of help, but how. His friends were no longer his friends, well 90% of them and well he had never really been that close to the Hales, maybe even they would deny him once they got back. It was true that physically he was weak compared to them, but if he worked out more he could get stronger. And that was exactly what he would do, he was going to work hard and become stronger. 

All his life he had been bullied one way or another first it was by his peers at school, then by the pack. They had always called him weak and unneeded. He was always dragging people down with him. Was he? He was beginning to believe them, he no longer knew if they were right or wrong, and that was all the more reason he needed to leave for a bit, get reorganized, and be around something or someone positive other than his dad.

Stiles pulled up into the driveway, he shut off the jeep, and walked into the house, to come face to face with his father.

“Home early?!” Stiles asked.

“Yup, and I made the call, they were so happy. Alec said and I quote, that “Magnus would love to have some fresh meat around to bully, “Teach” so to say.”

“Really! I did not think that they would agree so quickly.” Stiles said beaming.

“Well they said that, it would be fun to teach you.” John said with a smile.

“So when do I leave?” Stiles inquired.

“Next week Sunday, so wrap up whatever you need to do here and pack only those things you need. Magnus said he would buy you clothing when you got there, if you need more or decide to stay longer than planned. Which for some reason I hope you do.”

“Thanks dad.” Stiles said as he headed toward the steps to his room. “Ah, dad do you think that I will be healed up enough to travel?” 

“From how much you have healed since last night I think you should be almost done healing by next week Sunday.  Not fully healed but good enough to travel, which works out in our favor, other than the fact that since you don’t have your memories, you don’t know how to control your spark. So it would be best to start learning as soon as possible. I don’t want you to blow up my house again.” John explained, frowning as he said the last sentence.

“Dad!” Stiles whined not wanting his father to go over the story again, about when Claudia had started to teach Stiles how to use fire magic and he got a little too excited and blew up the whole back of the house. They had to stay at Melissa’s house for a little over 4 months, while it was repaired.

“Son” John fake whined back, “You know I love you but, we need the house to stay intact. So, no self-practice, no self-improvement, understood.”

“But dad” Stiles pouted “That’s no fun, I want to try, maybe I can make myself heal a little faster.”

“No, and that is final Stiles.” John said, “You can wait till you get to Magnus, plus I don’t want you to attract any unwanted attention to your spark, many would like to get ahold of it, and I am not about to lose you to some crazed power-hungry sociopath.”

Stiles looked into his dad’s eyes, he could see the love held there for him and he understood that his dad wanted him safe. So he complied even though he really wanted to explore his spark on his own. “I understand” Stiles sighed in defeat.

John could not believe that Stiles had complied so quickly. Stiles usually put up a little more fight than that. This really forced John to see how much of his self-confidence Stiles had lost. Stiles had never been a bad child, just a very curious one, and stubborn.  He knew that Stiles needed to leave and soon before Scott and his pack convinced Stiles, that he was totally worthless.

“Make sure to go to bed earlier today, so that you can recuperate faster.” John said as he watched Stiles trudge up the stairs to his room.    

“Goodnight son, I will not be home tomorrow morning so you don’t have to make me breakfast.” John shouted up.

Stiles plopped down onto his bed grunting a little at the sudden spike of pain that shot through him from jolting his now almost not broken arm and slightly healed fractured ribs. His homework was done, and his back was sore from trying to make sure he did not stress his ribs as he sat at school, and from doing his homework at his desk when he had gotten home. He felt tired and wanted to get some extra sleep so that he would be in less pain tomorrow. So Stiles lifted his feet off of the ground and onto the bed, pulling up the covers, and tried to get some sleep that seemed to never come. He knew that tonight would be another fitful, pain-filled night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help editing nineorfour!


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited)

Stiles boarded the plane. He had never left home before and right now he was not feeling so enthusiastic about going to New York. He wanted nothing more than to run back off of the plane. But he would not, he needed a change and he would accomplish all that he aspired to do.  
Looking out the window he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Magnus search the crowd of people coming off the plane looking at the photo in his hand. He was so happy to finally be seeing the son of one of his best friends. ”Hi, are you Magnus?” asked a pretty young man with brown hair, wearing a Batman shirt and jeans. ”Yes. It is so nice to finally see you again! It has been years since the last time I saw you and your parents.  I cannot believe how much you look like Claudia.”  
  
Stiles blushed and looked at his feet. ”It’s nice to see you again too, even though I don’t remember. My mother always used to talk about you. She said if anything ever happened to her or dad I could ask you for help.”  
  
”Let’s get your bags and go to the car,” Magnus said.  
  
Magnus turned and headed with Stiles to baggage claim. After picking them up Stiles and Magnus headed for the car.  
  
Arriving at the apartment Magnus snapped his fingers and Stiles bags disappeared. ”They are now in the room, you will be staying in.”  
  
”Thanks! If you don't mind me asking how, did you do that?” Stiles asked with eyes filled with wonder.  
  
”All I did was imagine where I wanted them to go and then allowed my magic to place them there. It is not teleportation, almost like it though. I used a small portal that opened in the specific place I needed to put the bags.” Magnus explained.  
  
”So can you just use the portal for a place you have seen before or have been before?”  
  
”Well, yes with a portal you can go places you have seen before.” (Magnus said)  
  
”There has to be a but in there somewhere.”  
  
”Yes, there is, you need to have enough magic to use the portal to go places farther. Closer places take less magic, while places farther away takes more magic. If you use up too much magic you can in most cases pass out and it will take you a few days to be able to use magic again. But most people who use magic cannot use portals very often. I have about 200 times more magic than a high standing magician, which makes me a warlock.” Magnus stated.  
  
”So, how will I know how much magic I have or can use?” Stiles asked  
  
”Well, we should know by next week,” Magnus replied with a soft smile.  
  
”I have taught myself some self-defense, but would it be possible to learn how to fight without magic too?”  
  
”Yes, you will meet Alec later on today, he will start teaching you tomorrow morning.” Replied Magnus.  
  
”Really? Thank you so much, also I want to read as many books about magic, the supernatural world, martial arts, Oh, and, ah, would you mind if I also looked at a book about werewolf mates?” Stiles asked with a small blush decorating his cheeks and ears.  
  
”Oh, you have someone in mind? You don’t have to answer that now. We can talk all about this someone that is a werewolf later. And yes you may read anything and everything you need on those subjects, just remember to put them back where you found them.” Magnus said as he sat down.  
  
”Thank you!” Stiles chirped, embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help with editing nineorfour!


	5. Chapter 5 (Editied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' mother Claudia

 

 

“Well, this is the room you will be staying in and at 5 pm Alec will be home and we will have dinner. So go ahead and rest up I can see that you are tired from your trip.”

“Thank you” Stiles said with a small smile.

Stiles plopped down on the bed and pushed his face into the pillow, then turned around onto his back. Today had been tiring, Magnus was nicer then he thought he would be. Magnus was just like how his mother had described him to be, kind and very straightforward, but he was also a little tricky.

Stiles smiled as he remembered the time his mother had told him the story about when Magnus was younger. Magnus had thought of a way to make James, a young man he had a crush on fall for him. How Magnus had planned it all out only to find out that the young man was engaged and already really in love with his wife to be. 

Claudia had thought Magnus was sad because he had really wanted James to like him, but no Magnus was upset because the woman James was engaged to, was his younger cousin, who had a bet with Magnus, and well Magnus lost the bet and had to pay up 1,000 bucks, and Magnus did not want to do that at all.

So he decided to use magic to try and make Claudia give him 1,000 dollars so that he would not have to use his own money, which did not turn out so well, because she had protection spells on her that warded against charms spells. Even though in the end he got himself out of paying by throwing a tantrum in front of his aunt and uncle.

Stiles could almost see his mother’s bright smile, and her face light up, as she told him the story. Stiles knew how much his mother had loved him. She had told him that he was to hide the fact that he was a spark, because there we people that would use him and some that would even try to kill him, she wanted him and his father to live good and long lives.

Claudia had been thrown out of her family home because she had refused to marry Gregor Stain, a very rich man that was a family friend. She had told her family that she would not marry him even if he was the last man alive. He was a cruel and debase man, he had threatened Claudia with the lives of her friends, if she did not marry him. But Claudia had managed to make sure her friends were okay with the help of John, Stiles dad, who she then ran away with, and later married. So her family thought Claudia was dead, because they could never find her.        

When Stiles was born Claudia knew that he also possessed magic and she told John that when Stiles reached the age of 7 years old she would seal it after she taught him some magic, which she did. But when she sealed his magic she also sealed his memory of being taught magic, even though he would always know that he possessed some magic, He would not be able to use it, it would only protect him.

Stiles remembered, when at the age of 10 all hell broke out when one of his mother’s cousins happened to stumble over Beacon Hills. This cousin had tried to steal him and use Stiles in a blood offering to gain more power. Claudia and John had fought hard to protect Stiles, they saved him, but in the process, when his mother killed her cousin, she used too much magic and fell ill. In the end, Claudia died about 4 months later.

Tears ran down Stiles cheeks as he stared at the ceiling. He knew that even after learning what he needed to learn about magic he would have to make sure that his mother’s family never found out; because they would try to kill him, because he was a half-breed spark and not a full. But Claudia told him that being half did not make him any less spark than she was, or human than his father, John was. She would always tell him that he was her perfect little boy.

Stiles took in a deep breath of air and finally drifted off into a somewhat pleasant sleep after months of tossing and turning, and nightmares.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help with editing nineorfour!


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus walked into the room, picked up the blanket at the edge of the bed, and covered Stiles with it. As he turned to walk out of the room he heard Stiles fall onto the floor and turned to see Stiles wrestling with an invisible force. Stiles was perspiring, his face scrunched up, and his breathing rapid. “Poor child. This must be why John wanted to get him out of Beacon Hills so much.” Magnus thought and his face wore a sad smile.

Bending down Magnus touched Stiles forehead casting a spell to calm the boy’s mind and nerves. The spell took about five tries for Stiles to calm down, his face and body relaxing. He then snapped his fingers, to place Stiles back on the bed and covered Stiles with the blanket. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Later Alec walked into the apartment, pulled off his jacket and hung it on the rack, then pulled off his shoes. He walked into the sitting area and saw Magnus sitting in his favorite chair with a glass of white wine in his hands.  “Hi, Mag what‘s the matter?” Magnus frowned and looked up at Alec.

“Well, Stiles just came in today, we talked some and he seemed to be fine, or at least okay. But when I went into his room a half an hour ago he fell off the bed in a cold sweat and was fighting something invisible. At first I thought it was the reason John sent him to us but then I realized after I called John that he did not know about the nightmares. I had to cast a calming spell FIVE TIMES, and my magic is really powerful. I have never in my life had to cast even one spell more than twice.”

“You did not tell John about the nightmares, right?” Alec asked

“No, but I am very concerned about the pain Stiles has been going through. And I am wondering how long it has been happening to him. He is only 17 years old!” Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes full of concern.

“Well, he is a strong one Mag. We just need to make sure we dramatically drop the amount of pain he is in. He will need to open up to us. Don’t worry everything will work out fine.”

“Hmm, you’re right we will just work this out one step at a time.” Magnus smiled and walked over, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him.

 “You know, we could take him to the world of fairies!”

“Really, now? And why would you do that?”

“Well, Alec my love. You know that time moves faster there. The six months he will be spending with us, would equal 6 years there.”

“Okay, but you do remember that most people cannot enter there because they would die. We are among the very few that can go to the fairy world without fear of death.”

“Oh, but Stiles is a spark, soooo…” Alec gave Magnus a withering stare as he finished up Magnus’ sentence “So he is able to enter. But that does not mean that he himself is ready to face the dangers there.”

“But Alec, he most likely has already faced many horrendous situations, plus he is Claudia’s son.”

“True. Fine, he can go there, but we are going with him.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Alec. Now let’s go and wake him up and have dinner, then we can tell him our plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help with editing nineorfour!


	7. Chapter 7

 

Magnus walked down the hall and opened the door to the guest bedroom, giving the door a light knock. “Stiles, it’s time for dinner.” Magnus called from the doorway.

Stiles twisted around on the bed at the sound of Magnus’s voice and sat up in the bed.  He wondered about the strange calm he felt, one moment he was reliving one of the memories of the Nogitsune, the next a strong calm pushed it all away. Stiles was happy to have a good rest for once in a longtime. He felt refreshed. Stiles pushed his feet off the bed, his spark had finally fully healed his arm and ribs, now there was no more soreness or pain.

“Stiles” Magnus called again “Are you awake?”

Stiles slowly walked to the room door that was open revealing Magnus. “I’m coming” Stiles said as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head before being pulled out of the room and dragged down the hall to the kitchen table where Alec stood.

“Hello Stiles, I’m Alec, I hope you do remember me, I came to your elementary graduation.”

 “Hi, um I think I remember you, but you did not have a beard then.”

“Okay now, let’s eat then we can talk about what your schedule will be like” Magnus said “Hope you like baked ziti, with salad and garlic bread.” As he snapped his fingers and the food appeared on the table.

“Yes, I like it, but I haven’t had it since mom’s death, this used to be her favorite meal to prepare.” Stiles answered as he sat down with Magnus and Alec to eat. “Mmm this is good!” Stiles said as he happily munched on the garlic bread, then took a forkful of baked ziti. “Uhuh this is really good! You know that lately everything I have been eating tastes like paper, so I really have not eaten much food I just tend to take some vitamins so that I can at least function, but I cannot believe that I can actually taste this!”

“Really! And when were you going to inform us that you have not been eating?” Magnus inquired.

“Well, I just never thought it was necessary to make everyone worry about my eating habits.”

“Stiles, does your father know?” Alec asked

“You know this food is really, really good.” Stiles said as he stuffed his mouth with more food.

“Stiles” Alec said in a warning tone

“Hmm, you know, uummm” 

“I take it that you did not tell your dad from all the oohs and aahs.” Alec guessed.

“Slow down, the food is not going to disappear, and Alec is not going to bite he’s just concerned.” Magnus assured Stiles.

“Hah, I know you don’t want to worry your dad but, you should have told someone you trust so that they could help you. Next time call Magnus or I if you have any problems you think you can’t tell your dad. Okay?”

“I understand” Stiles murmured with food in his mouth.

“Good, now finish up eating then we will talk.”  Alec finished with a sigh, Alec walked over to Stiles and pulled him into a bear hug. “Never think that you have no one on your side. We will always be there for you, even though we have not been around, you can always call and talk to us…” Alec murmured to Stiles

 “And if you ever need help we will drop everything and come.” Magnus added after he kissed Stiles on the forehead.

A tear slipped down Stiles’ cheek as he buried his face into Alec’s chest. It had been a while since someone hugged him like this, a real hug and not a tap on the back or a one-armer. Stiles felt calm and comforted, like he used to with his mother. “Thanks” Stiles whimpered as he began to cry his eyes out.

Alec and Magnus maneuvered Stiles to the couch and sat hugging him. “You’re welcome, sweet.” Magnus whispered as he softly moved his palm up and down Stiles back.

Soon the sobs dissipated, and Alec began to wipe the tears off of Stiles’ face. Stiles sniffled a little and looked up at Alec and the Magnus. “Sorry” Stiles quietly murmured.

“No, need to be sorry.” Alec assured.

“Do you want to talk about the schedule today or do you want to take a nap.” Magnus asked.

“No, no nap. Can we talk about my training now?” Stiles piped up.

“Sure sweet.” Magnus purred, “You’re so cute! No wonder your dad did not want you to come and see me earlier, he thought I would steal you from him.”

“I’m not cute.” Stiles quipped.

“Yes, you are with those big doe eyes.” Alec agreed with Magnus

“Yup, I’m sure that your werewolf would kill us if he saw how you look now, all cuddled and crimson cheeked.” Magnus added chuckling when Stiles became even redder.

“Oh, you never told me about this Mag.”

Stiles gasped “You traitor! I haven’t even told my dad yet!”

“Well, you don’t have to kid, your dad already knows. If it is the same guy your dad was complaining about you making “heart” eyes at, last year. He said he did not want to have to shoot the guy if you got him to go out with you.” Magnus revealed.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open “What? And all this time I have been trying to keep it a secret. So, I did not need to peep at Peter through my peripheral vision?! That’s not right, I wanted to stare at Peter when his shirt got shredded by Scott, when he got wet from the rain fighting the Alpha pack, when he came out of the bathroom after taking a shower, when he….”

“Okay, Stiles, I think we get the message. You missed all your chances to ogle Peter.” Alec concluded.

“And would this Peter happen to go by the last name Hale?” Magnus asked with a curious smile.

“Yup”

“Oh, he is worth crying over. I would cry too if I had a chance to see him half naked and had to refrain. Poor child you have worked hard.” Magnus sympathized.

“Mag stop teaching the boy bad character traits, we don’t need another you.” Alec said with a smirk on his face.

“Both of you are horrible.” Stiles interrupted.

“Huh, that’s what you say now. But later you will be screaming your undying love.” Magnus boasted. “After all, everyone just loves us, well, me in particular.

“Go clean up that face of yours and then we will talk about our plans for your training.” Alec said as he helped Stiles stand.

“Okay, one moment.” Mumbled Stiles and he walked toward the bathroom.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help with editing nineorfour!


	8. Chapter 8 (Repairing the Seal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, but I don't have a updating schedule, but I will try to update every week or so.

Chapter 8

Stiles came back from the bathroom and plopped down on the couch between Alec and Magnus. “Can we talk about my schedule now?”

“Yes sweet, we can, but just before that I have a question to ask you.” Magnus announced. “Are you ready to face danger that could very well take your life?”

Stiles nibbled on his index finger “Mmm yes, but as long as I will get stronger.”

“Good, because for the next six months, you will be training in the Fairy world. Also Magnus and I will not be the only teachers you will have. My sister Isabelle and our vampire friend Simon will also be teaching you.”

“Cool, this will be fun plus I have never met a vampire before!” Stiles beamed.

“You will be meeting them both tomorrow. But for tonight Magus will check how much magic you possess, and will give you a few rules for entering the Fairy world. The basic do’s and don’ts.”

“Okay. Um I have one question. Will I be able to learn healing magic?”

“Yes, you will. From what I can see you will be very good at that, because you healed yourself without anythought.”

“Great.”

Magnus placed his hand on Stiles heart. “Now relax, I am going to see if the seal on you is completely broken.” Stiles stilled himself and took a deep breath. “Don’t stop breathing.”

Magnus’s eyes changed to a green color, and glowed. Stiles watched in awe as Magnus’ eyes reverted back to his normal color. “Umm, well your magic is way stronger than mine, which is what I thought would be the case. The problem is that your seal is only 20% broken so we will need to start training you to meditate from tonight so that the seal will stay intact until after I teach you how to control your spark. Alec will most like be the best person to teach you how to meditate then I will show you how to calm your magic while you meditate.”

Alec got up off of the couch and took two of the pillows from the couch with him. He placed the pillows on the floor directly across from each other, and sat cross legged on one of them, then motioned for Stiles to do the same. “Stiles I need you to follow my lead. First take a deep breath of air, like this.”

Alec took a deep breath of air in slowly counting to 10 and then released that breath of air in another count of 10. “Now follow.” Alec counted to ten as Stiles sucked in air through his nostrils and the exhaled “1, 2, 3, 4…..10. Good job! Now do this repeatedly until it becomes second nature. Then I will teach you the next step.” Alec patiently sat a watched Stiles practice. After about thirty minutes Stiles had the breathing down pat.

“Good job” Magnus exclaimed “It had taken me 2 hours to get it.”

Alec chuckled “That’s because you were more concerned with if I was going to accept your request for a lunch date.”

Stiles smiled “What is the next part?”

“Now you continue to breath in and out like before but now you close your eyes and imagine that you are sitting in a black box which has a crack in it, and you want that creak to go away, to mend. Then imagine it mending itself.”

“Umm, that seems easy enough.” Stiles said as he began to follow the instructions. Soon Stiles could see the black box with the crack, but he was not in it so he walked over and sat in the box. Stiles looked at the cracked wall in the box and saw that it was getting bigger by the moment. So he imagined it closing and it was until the crack was completely gone. ‘Umm’ Stiles thought ‘Now all I need to do is make sure it is stronger than before.’ So Stiles imagined that the box was reinforced to be 5 times stronger than before. When done Stiles took a deep breath and released it, then opened his eyes to see an ecstatic Magnus staring at him.    

“You did it!”

Stiles smiled and said “I made it five times as strong as it was before so that we should not have any problems.”

“Good job” Alec said with a pleased smile. “You are a fast learner, which will prove to do you good in the particular situation.”

“uhuh, you will be able to learn all that I can teach if you continue at this pace.” Magnus was happy because if Stiles continued at this pace he would be ready to face almost any situation that came his way. And would most likely turn out to be a very strong spark, possibly the strongest.

Stiles beamed at all the praise. Lately he had only been getting criticism and it felt so good to be praise and liked. He felt better, his body relaxed almost completely and he felt sleep fast approaching. Stile yarned, his eyes began to droop. “Today has been a long day for you, sweet. So why not go and get some sleep.” Magnus advised.

“Magnus is right you have to get some sleep, mending your seal has drained you among other things.”

Stile sleepily nodded and pulled himself up with the help of Alec and walked down the hall to his room. “Good night” Magnus called after him.

“G’night” Stiles mumbled. As he closed the door and hit the bed. Alec opened Stiles door and walked over to the bed with Magnus in toll. While Alec pulled up the bed covers over the exhausted, half-sleeping boy, Magnus cast his calming spell. Then the exited the room.  


	9. Chapter 9

Rays of sunlight shined through the window shades unto Stiles’ face, disrupting his sleep. Stiles tried to block out the light with his hands in front of his eyes, then moaned when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
“It’s time to rise and shine!” Magnus announced to a sleepy Stiles, as he opened the shades letting the sunlight fill the room.  
  
“Umm, Mag” Stiles whined “I don’t want to get up. The bed feels so nice.”  
  
Alec chuckled , as he came into the room just in time to hear Stiles whining. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of Stiles. “Come on, we have much to do today and Isabelle and Simon are here. They are eating breakfast with us.”  
  
“The vampire is here!” Stiles asked with excitement. Stiles popped right out of bed and tried to make his way to the bathroom while tripping over his feet.  
  
“Stiles! Be careful!” Magnus said as his magic caught Stiles from almost running right into the bathroom doorway.  
  
Alec sighed “Try not to almost fall in the tub too. We don’t need any broken bones.”  
  
Stiles pouted “ I’m not that clumsy.” Alec gave Stiles a look that said really! “Okay maybe I’m a little clumsy.”  
  
Magnus laughed “ Okay you two! Alec let Stiles get ready.”  
  
Alec turn and walked down the hall to the kitchen while Stiles disappeared into the the bathroom.  
  
After washing up and getting dressed Stiles walked down the hall to the kitchen and to the table where he was greeted with two pairs of eye drilling holes into him.  
  
“H...hello everyone.” Stiles squeaked, feeling a little self conscious .  
  
“Aww, he is so cute! “ Isabelle cooed “You were so right Magnus, he is really in need of some new clothes.” Simon laughed.  
  
“Look who’s talking the boy who once wore dorky glasses and thought that he was very smart, until he got himself bitten by the villain vampire queen herself, because of your smart stupidity.” Isabelle countered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Haa, nice to meet you too Stiles.” A rebuked Simon said in defeat.  
  
Stiles gave a nervous smile, not sure of what to think. “Haa” he thought to himself “My brain is fried.”  
  
“Really!? And here I thought you were capable of thinking quickly” Simon drawled. “Well, at least according to Magnus.”  
  
“ Really? Pale face! You could not think of anything else to say?” Stiles sighed. “Magnus I think pale face here needs an attitude adjustment.”  
  
Magnus laughed “Don’t worry sweet, Simon may act tough, but he is a sweetheart.”  
  
“ What you mean is that he is a big- headed, impolite, and confrontational pale faced vampire with a weird shaped head and a set of pointy fangs!” offered Stiles.  
  
Simon looked flabbergasted, while, Alec smirked and Magnus and Isabelle out right laughed.  
“I can see that you and Stiles will be getting along just fine Simon” Alec said his smirk growing into a smile.  
  
“Huh” Isabelle chided “just fine indeed” as she continued to laugh.  
  
Simon began to grumble “Hmpf, we’ll see about that.” He said as he walked over to the table for breakfast, everyone following him.

After eating, they all returned to the sitting area. Stiles siting on the couch between Magnus and Isabelle and Alec to the right in the big chair, while Simon plopped down on the love seat to the left.

“Now let’s get down to business. Stiles I will be your magic teacher, well at least your main one, I will teach out about spells and magic and how to use them. Alec will teach you martial arts, self-defense, and how to use various weapons. Isabelle will teach you how to be a shadow hunter, well, basically she will teach you how to use their symbols and I hope by the end we will be able to add you to the shadowhunter books as a member of the association. Simon will teach you how to use blood magic and teach you about vampires and how to fight them. Oh and let me not forget to tell you, I expect you to work hard..” Magnus stated as he informed Stiles of what was in store for him.

“I will also allow you to read anything from my library and other libraries we may encounter in the fairy world. I expect you to become a fully equipped mage.” Magnus explained.

“I hope that you will be able to become a master in martial arts so that you will not always have to use your magic, just in case.” Alec added his eyes trained on Stiles.

Isabelle looked at Stiles “I would be very happy if you and I get along well, and I will do my best to make you the best.” She said with a smile.

“Stiles I really do hope we will, get along” Simon began “I will make sure to fully educate you about vampires, because there are just as many bad and there are good vamps. And they can be cruel and even manipulate your mind, so I hope you pay very close attention, when I teach you.” Simon finished

Stiles looked at each of them and felt comfort to know that they would have his back even Simon who he did not, so far, get along with. “I will try my hardest and best to learn all that you have in store for me. Also please be patient with me.”

“Good, now that you understand, I will let you know that the 6 months that you will be spending with us in the Fairy world will be 6 years, so we expect the best from you, because for the first 5 years you will learn then the last year we will let you free to explore the Fairy world and maybe even gain a companion.” Magnus elaborated.

“Now that we have that all sorted out, why don’t you go out and explore New York a little. You have a week to relax then off to training we go. Please also remember to tell your father that you will not be able to contact him for the next 6 months.” Alec said to Stiles as he brought the conversation to an end.


	10. Chapter 10 (Thoughts Running Through My Head)

The next night, Stiles stayed awake looking up at the bedroom ceiling. He was recalling his conversation with his father. John had told him to be careful, and that he loved him. Which had filled Stiles with a warm feeling, that was nice, but it did not fill up the hole in his chest that had been there since Peter left Beacon Hills with Derek. Nothing ever fully felt right, he felt lonely, and lost. Especially now that he was no longer part of the pack. He did not know who he was, without the pack. He did not know who he was without his father, without Scott. He was just Stiles, but who was Stiles?

Without someone to help or look after Stiles did not know where he belonged, even when he was in the pack he knew he was not needed in the forefront, only his research, cooking, and cleaning skills made him useful or worthwhile to them. To his father he was a son that was dearly loved, who cooked and cleaned, but on his own, what was he, who was he?

Stiles was afraid, afraid that when he went back to Beacon Hills he would no longer be needed by his father or by the pack. He was afraid that Peter would never come to love him as he did, he was afraid that Peter had already found his mate and it was not him. Even though he knew that his father always told him he loves him, Stiles was still afraid of losing his love, losing his worth.

Stiles turned onto his side and looked out the window, he hoped that the training, would not only help him find out who he was, find out his worth, but give him friends that would never leave him. Friends that would trust him with their lives, and that he could trust with his. Stiles pulled his legs into his chest, using his hands to pull up the covers, so that he could snuggle further under them. He pushed his head into the pillow, trying to fall asleep, when he heard Magnus walk into his room.

 “Stiles, are you still up?”

Stiles shuffled and looked at Magnus. “I see that you are not in the mood to talk, but I need to know, if you are okay.”

Stiles smiled at the concern on Magnus’ face, it was nice to know that he was cared about. “I’m fine, just thinking.” Stiles said.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asked his eyes pleading for Stiles to tell him, what was wrong.

“No, not now,…not yet….soon.” Stiles murmured.

Magnus smiled “Okay sweet, but as soon as you’re ready please talk to one of us.”

“Um” Stiles hummed.

  Magnus walked over to Stiles bed and sat on the edge of it, raised his hand and began to stroke Stiles head. “Are you having trouble falling asleep?”

“Just a little.”

“You do understand that it is now 2am, Stiles.”

Stiles hummed again and looked into Magnus’ eyes “Sorry”

“Sweet, what did we say about apologizing for things that you cannot help?”

“Not to apologize, not to blame myself for the things I cannot control.” Stiles said in a low voice.

“Correct sweet, I also told you to tell me when you cannot sleep.” Magnus looked at Stiles debating whether or not he should tell Stiles why the nogitsune had possessed him, and why it was not his fault. But instead he said “I am going to cast a spell that will relax and calm you so that you will be able to sleep without nightmares.”

“Okay” Stiles murmured

“Oh and goodnight.” Magnus cast the spell and Stiles immediately fell asleep.

Magnus walked out of the room and closed the door then went to his own room to get some sleep before sunrise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the help with editing ninorfour!


	11. Chapter 11 (Goodbye)

Finally it was the day of departure, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon,had grilled him of the Fairy world, they had told him of the dangers, and they had told him that it was the place that almost every supernatural wanted to go to, so he would see many different “races”.  During that week Alec had introduced Stiles to his parabatai, Jace, Alec raved about him before Stiles met Jace. To Alec, Jace was just about perfect, they had grown up together as siblings, like he and Scott, but Jace was way more loyal than Scott ever was. Jace’s facial expression looked like a scowl, but as he spoke to Stiles, Stiles saw that Jace was really a nice guy and was very protective of Alec and Magnus. Jace was a very careful character, which made Stiles more relaxed for some reason which he did not understand, maybe it reminded him of Peter.

Alec and Jace had devoted the rest of the visit to teaching Stiles about the parabatai bond and how rare it was even in the shadow “world”. Watching Alec and Jace converse, made Stiles wish even more so that he would find someone like that, someone to be his best friend and brother… or sister, he was not picky. And as usual dinner was just wonderful, he could actually taste the food, and Magnus was a really great cook.

The days that had passed so far were fairly pleasant. Today he was going to call his dad for the last time before the trip and complements of Magnus he did not have to worry too much about the safety of his dad because Magnus and Alec made sure to ask a friend to stop by Beacon Hills and fortify the Sheriff’s house and car. Stiles walked down the hall to the sitting area where Simon and Isabelle were sitting on the couch and plopped down right in the middle of them.

“Seriously Stiles, we are going to need to teach you to be more graceful like the little lady you are.” Simon fretted.

Isabelle laughed. “Stiles, I think you have a secret admirer in the form of a bat.”

Stiles smiled he really liked Simon and Isabelle, Simon’s mouth was not so nice, but he was kind of sweet and got very protective of Stiles, when Stiles was screaming and thrashing around one night that he had had a nightmare. Isabelle was like Lydia but with better looks and a kinder heart.

“Well, that is just wonderful to know because I have heard that bats make great balls and I happen to own your name sake.” Stiles quipped.

Simon laughed, “That may have been your lamest one yet Stiles.”

“What!? It sounded better in my head.”, Stiles pouted.

“Remember to call John” Magnus shouted from down the hall.

“I will call him right now.” Stiles answered. Simon looked at Stiles “You do know that he did not hear you right, haa, let me show you how it’s done. STILES SAID THAT HE WILL CALL HIS DAD RIGHT NOW.” Simon all but bellowed.

“Are you trying to burst my eardrums?” Magnus yelped

Stiles looked at a very unhappy Magnus entering the sitting area. “If you ever do that again I will personally make sure that you will become a very mute person, do you understand!” Magnus threatened.

Simon laughed but nodded his head yes, because even though the situation was funny now, it would not be so funny if Magnus was really angry. “Now go call John.” Magnus said to Stiles.

Stiles quickly scampered out of the room and into his room, he picked up the house phone and called his dad. “Stiles.” John said after a few moments of silence.   “Hi dad. I will be leaving tomorrow morning.”

“I know son. Be careful.”

“I will, and I will learn a lot too dad, plus don’t worry about me. I have four teachers that are experts in each of their fields. I am more concerned about you.”

John laughed “Of course you are, you take after your mother in that respect and so many others. I just wish that Scott had been a better friend. Which reminds me, I have a question. What can I do to help the healing of an injured werewolf speed up?”

“Dad, what happened? Who is injured?”

Stiles’ dad let out a nervous chuckle “Well, I found a lady that was heavily injured and so I wanted to take her to the hospital, but she said no, so I took her home and well when I turned around, she was wolfed out.”

“Dad that was a dangerous move. Did she tell you how she was injured?”

“No”

“Okay then have you looked at her injuries?”

“Yes, they look like they were inflicted by claws, and the claw injuries won’t heal. Although her injured leg is healed, her punctured lung and her nearly amputated arm won’t.”

  “Okay so dad, I think that her injuries were made by an Alpha, so if you look in my closet you should see a cabinet do you see the containers that say White Willow bark, amalaki, and brahmi?”

“Yes, I am taking them down stairs with me.”

“I need you to mix them 1-part willow bark, 3-parts amalaki, 5- parts brahmi and rub them into the wounds. They will purify her blood, remove the effects of the alpha bite and help her to heal from the scratches a little faster, because alpha wounds tend to heal slowly.

Stiles could hear his dad ruffle around and follow his instructions. “Okay I have done it.”

Stiles and his father let out a sigh of relief together. “Son?”

“Yes, dad”

“Who taught you about all those herbs you have in your closet?”

“Well, no one in particular.”

“Really? So then how did you know what to do?”

“I kind of, sorta borrowed, books that Deaton seemed never to use for an extended duration…”

“That he does not know about.” John finished for Stiles.

“Yes?”

“Are you going to return these “Borrowed Items?”

“No?” Stiles squeaked

“He never knew they were missing Stiles? Because when I looked in the attic earlier this week I saw over fifty plus books.”

“No, he never noticed, because he kept them in the basement, that he never goes into.”

“So you took the liberty of relieving him of them.”

“Yes”

“That causes me to wonder.”

“Dad.” Stiles whined

“No not about you son, about Deaton. Because he and Scott are increasingly getting closer. Not close as in buddies, but I believe that will happen sometime in the near future. One question, is Deaton sketchy?”

“Yes, but dad be careful, I never liked him from the beginning, so I made sure to never tell him about my mom or about my spark. I believe he is the one that helped Gerard out, because of how he responded when Derek told him about Gerard getting the bite. Deaton seemed all too pleased we did not kill him.”

“Okay, I won’t look into it further now, because since you left I have been swamped with murder cases.”

“Dad be careful, if possible, try to not do anything too adventurous before I come back. And also, don’t go into the woods after dark because they are no longer under the protection of its previous inhabitants because Scott refused to make a pact with them as a new alpha should, so they don’t trust him.”

“Okay, son”

“I love you dad” Stiles said to his dad voice full of emotion.

“I love you too Mieczyslaw” John softly assured Stiles.

“Będę za tobą tęsknić.” Stiles murmured in Polish. (I will miss you.)

“Jak ja.” John said (As I you)

“Bye son.” John said with a voice full of unspoken, but much understood emotion. Because he was sending his only child off to a dangerous place.

“Bye Dad.” Stiles choked out, his voice seeming to be cut off by a large ball lodged in his throat. Stiles was choking on air as he hung up. He could not seem to get any air into his lungs, just then Simon walked into the room and sat next to Stiles on the bed.

“Breathe, Stiles, your dad will be okay. You will be okay. We will protect you, guide you. Your dad is strong, you are strong. Breathe, follow me,…’ Simon put Stiles hand onto his stomach as he inhaled and then exhaled. Slowly Stiles calmed down, Magnus then entered the room along with Alec, Isabelle, and Jace. They cuddled him placing him in the middle of the bed, forming a protective barrier from the world around him. He felt safe and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the help with editing nineorfour!


	12. Chapter 12 (Fairy world)

Later that day

Stiles woke up to Jace softly shaking him awake. “It’s time to wake up Stiles.”

“Ugh” Stiles turned and pulled the covers over his face. “Come on sweet, it’s time to leave.” Magnus said as he used magic to prop Stiles up and change his clothing. While Jace helped a drowsy Stiles out of the bed. “You need to get up.” Magnus pleaded, “or we will be late, we need to open the portal in 15 mins, or we will have to wait till next week.”

“Okay, Okay! I’m up now.” Stiles murmured as he walked himself down the hall to the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

“I see that you finally got up.” Simon teased, “I thought that we would have to bundle you up and throw you through the portal.”

“Whatever, I’m here now.” Stiles sassed, with a little giggle.

“Come on guys, Magnus just opened the portal.” Isabelle said urging Simon and Stiles to the portal.

“Okay.” Simon said, as he walked into the portal, disappearing in the spectrum of light.

Stiles stared in wonder at the portal. Taking a step forward he put his hand into the portal and watched it disappear, then walked into the portal fully. “Wow, this is amazing.”

“Yeah it is, now get moving or we will be late.” Simon shouted from the other side of the portal.

“Come on Stiles let’s go.” Isabelle said from behind Stiles, giving him a push that made him stumble forward and out into the bright sunlight of the Fairy World , making him shield his eyes at the sudden brightness. Stiles looked at the clearing in awe as his vision adjusted, the green grass seemed to glitter, and there was an array of flowers, like tulips, roses, forget-me-nots, lilacs and more.

‘It’s so beautiful’ Stiles thought, ‘I bet that mom would have loved to come here.’ As he sat down onto the plush grass. “Like it?” Magnus asked with a soft smile. “Um” Stiles hummed, “It looks like something out of a fantasy.”

“I bet” Simon snickered, “Peter must have been in that fantasy too, doing you know what.” Showing a demonstration thrusting his fingers into a circle created with his right hand. “n….No, I did not!” Stiles said speaking loudly.

“Yeah right, then what is that redness on your cheeks, huh?” Isabella teased.

“Aww, our little sweet is blushing.” Magnus cooed, wrapping his arms around Alec, who just rolled his eyes.

Stiles pouted, “Fine, yes I did but, the place did not look quite like this, just similar.”

“Seriously.” Alec said with a raised eyebrow. “Come on let’s go to the cabinand get started. Stiles has much to learn and accomplish.” He lead the way through the forest to a small path that lead to a clearing with a big cabin, about 3 stories tall, right in the middle of it.

“Hurry Stiles, your adventure to discover yourself starts today!” Magnus cheered

Stiles smiled and walked over to them and asked, “So where do we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the help with editing nineorfour.


	13. Chapter 13

“Well, for today you will learn about vampires from Simon, and later on you can read any books from the library that you may be interested in. I would recommend you read them all, by the time you are ready to go out on your own and explore this world.” Magnus instructed.

Stiles just nodded with a smile, and ran to catch up with Simon, who was waiting at the front door. “Let’s head to the library, there I will start to teach you everything you need to know about vampires, vamps, and blood magic.” Simon informed Stiles.

Reaching the library Stiles was wowed by how big it was and how high the book cases were. “I wonder how many books are here.” Stiles murmured to himself. “About a thousand, more or less.” Simon said as he sat on the couch, motioning for Stiles to sit next to him. “That’s a lot of books.” Stiles said looking at the books Simon had laid out to use. “Well, there is a lot of information that you will need to learn, so most of your days will be spent here and in the training room.” Simon said.

“Let’s start with the basics. Do you know how or what can kill a vampire or vamp.” Simon asked Stiles. “Well, when I was doing research for the pack I read that a wooden stake would do the job, I also know that garlic, crosses, and sunlight are useless against vampires. With vamps sunlight makes them tire faster, but it cannot kill them.”

“You are correct, but remember that the wooden stake must be put through the heart or head, to kill. Also vampires can be harmed with silver but not killed, though it will cause them not to heal as fast as with a normal bullet.” Simon said with a smile. “Do you know what the difference between vamps and vampires is?”

“Vampires are of a higher rank than vamps even if the vampire is not a pure blood. Vamps are almost half vampire and half succubus, they have traits of both, although they tend to be weaker than vampires.”

“So vamps are more sexual then vampires and weaker?” Stiles asked

“Almost, for the most part they carry more pheromones meant to seduce, their mate or prey, they don’t kill, and most times people don’t remember their encounters with vamps. Vampires like myself, can release pheromones, but they are not as effective, so we tend to hypnotize our prey. Vampires tend to wait longer to mate then Vamps, and tend to only have one mate, while Vamps tend to have two, and sometimes more.” Simon answered.

“Okay so do they use the same type or types of magic?”

“No, vampires are able to use blood magic and their physical strength. Vamps use a little blood magic not a lot, but they also use regular magic to some extent, it takes them longer to learn magic, but once they learn they tend to be very good at it.” Simon said, smiling at Stiles thoughtful expression, while writing down notes.

“When will I begin to learn blood magic?”

“Within the week, you are able to learn blood magic because you are half spark, full sparks, mages, and warlocks cannot learn blood magic, so you are very special. Also I will give you a little of my blood to help you use blood magic like a vampire, when you use blood magic your eyes will glow red, and you will be able to suck your prey’s life’s blood. My blood will not change you since you are a spark, but it will give you vampire, and vamp abilities since you are also half human.”

Stiles smiled and nodded his head as Simon went on to explain, many things about blood magic. Later that day, Stiles learned martial arts from Alec. Alec had started on the basics of jiu-jitsu. “Alec, can I also learn ninjutsu?” Stiles asked after their session. “Yes, you can, but that is not a martial art that I know, you can learn it from Reo, he is a ninja. But only after 2 years of martial arts with me, or until you have mastered what I can teach you.”

“Dinner is ready!” Magnus said using his magic as an intercom.

Stiles and Alec walked down the grand hall, to the eating area, where everyone was seated. “Isabelle cooked today!” Simon announced to Alec and Stiles with a smile.

“Why are you smiling Simon? Is she as good a cook as Magnus?” Stiles asked with a small frown. “No, but she bakes well. And her food is not bad, she just tends to use box foods.” Simon grinned.

Stiles walked over to Simon and took a seat. “So what are we having today?”

“Kraft Mac and Cheese and salad with dessert.” Isabelle announced walking into the room with a large dish of mac and cheese, setting it on the table and going back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

“Do you need any help?” Stiles asked feeling a little useless, because he was not helping. 

“No Stiles. But you can make sure to be in the research room we made for you, earlier today, for your class with me.” Isabelle informed, as she walked out of the kitchen with a big bowl of salad.

Eating with everyone was fun and Stiles felt loved, there was talking and laughter and joking. Something he had not had in a while, fun. They did not complain about him or put him down. Stiles was happy to be able to talk and not have to be worried about people not liking him or wanting him to just shut up. Before he knew it, he had a small smile sitting on his face, as he watched them interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the help with editing nineorfour!


	14. 4 Years Later (Chapter 14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments!!! Including those that helped me with the names.

Stiles walked down the hall from his room, down the stairs and out the front door of the house. He took a stance his legs apart and his arms ready to go through his daily routine, of Tai-Chi, before he practiced his martial arts. Stiles’ movements were slow and precise, so unlike him when he was just taught it by Alec 4 years ago. He pushed his arms from himself and out, then around and back, slowly moving his left foot across his right. Stiles smiled to himself, life here in the Fairy World was good, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Isabelle, and since 2 years ago Reo, who taught him ninjutsu.

He had learned to be calm, and to relax more. Simon had taught him blood magic the first year they came to the Fairy World, and Stiles had learned it very quickly. Isabelle had first introduced him to the Shadow world, then taught him how to use the symbols, and how to draw them, she also taught him how to seduce. Which Stiles thought and still thought would be useless to him, but still learned it, because Isabelle said that it would come of use sooner or later, even if he was now a full-fledged Shadowhunter.

Magnus had taught Stiles Mage magic, which was magic that came from inside his body, it was magic his body produced. Sage magic was magic from nature. Magnus was very happy when Stiles could learn both, fully and use them both. Magnus could only use Mage magic but he was very powerful and one of the top, and the only Warlock of his standing. Magnus had just given his seal of approval on his use of magic and he was going to break his seal in a year, after he traveled on his own for a while and explored the Fairy World. Magnus told him (Stiles) that he was a fully bonafide Spark.

Stiles had mastered all that was taught him and daily he grew stronger. Stiles slowly brought in his hands and bowed. “Stiles” Reo called, “It’s time for breakfast, so come on in the house.” “Coming” Stiles answered, as he finished up, and turned to run to the house. “Good Morning, Magnus, Reo, and Alec!” Stiles greeted with a smile. “Good Morning Stiles.” Alec said with a smile.

“Morning.” Simon said with a yawn. “Morning, everyone.” Isabelle greeted. “Good morning, Si, Isa.” Stiles greeted them with a smile as they sat down for breakfast, mouth stuffed with Magnus’ homemade bread. “This bread tastes so good.” Stiles moaned around the mouth full of bread. “If you were not married to Alec, I would marry you.”

“Really, and here I thought that you wanted nothing to do with me. After all, if I recall yesterday when I told you that you have to run a thousand 1 mile laps using magic you said that I was a cruel task master and that Alec should come and get me before I have killed you off.” Magnus reminded.

Stiles pouted, “Well” he looked down at the bread then back up at Magnus, “Well, I changed my mind, because I could live on this bread for days. And I could eat it almost every day if I married you.” Stiles pursed his lips, looking up at Magnus with his purple bambi eyes that pled for reconciliation.

Alec laughed, “Why don’t you go ahead and put the boy out of his misery and give him some more bread. After all you cannot resist his pleading eyes.”

“Fine.’ Magnus sighed, “But you have to learn how to make it yourself next time.”

“Yes!” Stiles pumped his hands in the air as he reached for more bread.

Simon smirked “You really taught the wrong person seduction, didn’t you Isabelle? Before you know it he will be taking all your men, including Mag.”  

“Whatever, Mag will always be my brother-in-law and therefore will always be family. As they say blood is thicker than water.” Isabelle smirked right back at Simon, who was filling his mouth with Magnus’ bread.

“Today is Stiles last day with us for a while. So let’s make sure to tell him everything we may have left out.” Reo reminded them.

Simon looked at Stiles “ For me I forgot to tell you that as long as you get some blood from any type of supernatural creature you will be able to attain their powers and behaviors, also make sure to train each that you attain, so that you will be fully in control at all times.” Simon told Stiles.

Magnus frowned and then pulled Stiles over to the couch in the sitting room. “Stiles, do you understand what the Nogitsune is?” Magnus asked

“Well, when I came here I looked it up in some of the books and I found out that the Nogitsune is a werefox, that had become stronger than it’s kin, there are few nogitsune, but they tend to be peaceable, and very strong, they are able to possess others, but they tend only to kill to protect, or for vengeance..” Stiles informed the group.

“That is correct, the nogitsune are strong but, they are vulnerable when they are going through their puberty change, their bodies and minds can easily be manipulated. That is why they are usually kept hidden during that time.” Magnus told Stiles.

Stiles’ eyebrows pulled together, as he thought. “Wait a minute, the nogitsune that possessed me, did not feel young in terms of age and wisdom.”

“Well that is because, they go through puberty at the age of 30.” Magnus added.

“So” Stiles said his mind going a thousand miles a minute, “the nogitsune that possessed me was forced to possess me?!” Stiles paced back and forth around the room. Then he suddenly stopped. “That is why, that is why …….”

(To Be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help with the editing nineorfour!


	15. Chapter 15

“That is why… no that cannot be possible.” Stiles eyes grew wide. “The nogitsune killed only specific people. He did not kill for fun, even though he found pleasure in killing he had specific targets. It was like he was out for revenge.”

“Correct” Magnus said, “He had a purpose.”

“Yeah” Stiles agreed “Also he kept mentioning that he was mad about how he was stuck.”

“Oh, so someone made him possess you?!” Simon asked, his face turning into a frown.

“Yeah, and I think I have an idea, I know who.” Stiles told them.

“Who?” Isabelle inquired.

“I won’t tell you until I am sure, when I get back from my trip, I should have it all sorted out.” Stiles said, his eyes flashing white.

“Okay, so you understand that the nogitsune was not evil?” Magnus asked.

“Uh huh, I do, I feel sorry for him, I hope he gets his revenge, I hope that when he was taken out of me, he did not die.” Stiles said, looking contrite “If only I had all this information then, I would have tried to help.”

“Well, I know you would, but don’t beat yourself up, we all make mistakes, we all believe misconceptions. You just have to make the best of what happens or happened and make sure you will not make that mistake again.” Magnus reassured Stiles making him sigh and nod in understanding, still feeling a little guilty.

“By the way, don’t you think it’s time for you to tell us why you don’t think that the Hales think of you as pack anymore?” Reo pestered Stiles as he had been for the last two weeks.

 “Fine! If you keep pestering me any longer, I will make sure to find your wife Rika and she will run after you with a knife, like last time.” Stiles threatened Reo playfully.

“Please, if you have any compassion for me, please abstain from calling her, my dear student.” Reo plead.

Stile laughed and shrugged “Okay but first you have to give me that big black metal Japanese fan you have as my weapon.

“But I just made her.” Reo almost cried as he tried to keep his dignity. But Stiles was having none of it, he was going to make sure he got that fan.

“Okaaay….” Stiles said drawing out the word, while Reo pled with his eyes for mercy. “Then no deal.”

“Okay Okay, I will give it to you. Make sure to take good care of her.” Reo gave in.

“Great, now let’s move on. The reason is because of Scott and his idiocy.”

“Oh” Magnus said with a smirk.

“Yup, he and his great brain came up with the plan to work with Gerard in order to save his mother, Melissa, from Gerard. Which is not a very smart plan if you ask me. You know, I mean it’s like asking your stomach to throw up food it has already digested, and that is not possible. Hah. So, anyway Scott thought that Gerard would honor that agreement which in the end he did not. But you know Scott still thinks he saved the day.” Stiles said as he threw up his hands.

“Get to the point Stiles.” Simon ordered.

“Alright, Scott stole information about the pack from my computer and gave it to Gerard. Which led to Gerard kidnapping Erica and Boyd….” Stiles paused looking up at them and rubbed his hands together.

“Healsokidnappedmeandtorturedme.” Stiles said quickly, jumbling up his words hoping that they did not fully understand.

“He WHAT?” Simon and Alec shouted in anger, startling Stiles causing him to jump.

Magnus looked at Stiles with a contemplating look. “That is not the end of the story, from what I can tell.”

“Ah, Scott forced Derek to give Gerard the bite?” Stiles finished.

“HE WHAT?” Magnus yelled, a little too close to Stiles ears, causing him to flail about.

“He really has a great brain….. Hands up the best.” Isabelle remarked

“And he is now the Alpha of Beacon Hills?” Reo asked astonished

“Well, as my mom always said wonders never cease to amaze.” Stiles said with a little grimace.

“One little question. This is not the only time he has made bad decisions, is it?” Alec asked

“Nope” Stiles said popping the “p”

“I get what you mean by the Hales not liking you now. I am guessing they believe you had something to do with Scott’s plans, am I right?” Magnus asked

“Yea, they think I sanctioned Scott’s plan, and were very upset when they left Beacon Hills.” Stile confirmed.

“That was not the last time you were kidnapped and tortured.” Simon said with surety.

“How many times?” Alec asked with a frown on his face.

Stiles looked away and through the window contemplating whether or not to tell them.

“Stiles look at us. How many times?” Simon asked.

“Was it a couple times or several times?” Reo pushed for an answer.

“Several?” Stiles murmured.

Instead of shouting a deafening quiet settled in the room. “If I or any of us hear that after this when you return home, that he and his decisions get you into a precarious position again, tell his dear mother that he will not have to worry about getting kidnapped again, because I will take care of the problem.” Simon fumed.

“Do you understand?” Isabelle asked.

“Yes, Isa, Si” Stiles pouted.

“Good.” Magnus said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help with the editing nineorfour!


	16. Farewell (Chapter 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments!

 

The day had dragged by very slowly because Magnus used his time slowing magic so that they could spend time with Stiles before he left. Magnus looked at Stiles’ laughing with the others. An expression he hoped that Stiles would not lose again, when it had taken so long for Stiles to recover. ‘ _I hope I am doing a good job Claudia.’_ Magnus thought. He had always been close to Claudia and so she had left her only child Stiles in his charge. She had said that he had to wait till Stiles came to him, which had taken such a long time, and much damage had been done to Stiles and it would take a lot of love and assurance to repair.

Even though Stiles had gotten better Magnus knew that Stiles was far from okay. Magnus just hoped that Stiles could cope with the push they were giving him into the world. He hoped that this push would lead to Stiles finding confidence and friends that would never abandon him, people who were loyal and not fickle or power driven like Scott.

“Mag” Alec called to him softly, “Don’t worry. He will be just fine. He is a strong young man. And if anything should happen we will rush to his aid.” Magnus felt Alec’s arms wind their way around his waist providing comfort. “I know Alec. It’s just that they hurt him so badly. They tore apart his pack bonds leaving him for dead.” Tears running down his face, “YOU KNOW WHAT SO MANY TORN BONDS CAN DO!”

“I know Mag, I do. I know that if it were not for him being a spark he would not have lasted even three weeks alive, I know. I know.” Alec acknowledged “But now he has us.”

“He has always had us, even if he did not know, Alec.” Magnus corrected as his hand rested on top of Alec’s.

“Yes you are right.” Alec said with a smile.

“My little sweet is leaving.” Magnus mourned and wished that he could always be there for Stiles.

“Yes, but just for a little while, he will be back after a year to spend a week with us.” Alec soothed Magnus.

“I know, it’s just hard to see him go, after waiting so long for him to come.” Magnus murmured.

Alec smiled and kissed his forehead. “Enough with the moping. Come we need to bid Stiles a safe and successful journey. One that will hopefully, reap him some good friends and maybe, just maybe, a parabatai.”

Magnus nodded his head and unwrapped Alec’s arms from around his waist and placing a kiss to Alec’s hand. “Thank you.” Magnus said as he took in a deep breath, trying to settle his feelings and calm down. “Let’s go, bid our boy a safe journey.” He said and he stepped out the front door walking down the steps and over to the rest of the group that were already bidding their farewells.

Magnus walked straight up to Stiles and pulled him into a long hug, trying to let Stiles feel all of his love. “Little sweet take care. Remember we are always here, if you need us just call us with your magic….. Be careful,… and have fun, lots of it. Always stay true to yourself, but don’t let anyone, you hear me _anyone_ walk all over you.” Magnus placed a kiss on Stiles forehead. “Here, this book is used by allowing your magic to flow into it. When you are upset, sad, lonely, feel guilty, or afraid, push those emotions into the book and it will, turn to something that contains the opposite emotions to cheer you. Each of us have written in there, and so have your mom and dad.” Magnus place the book into Stiles’ hands.

They watched him turn it over multiple times, all the while a small grateful smile lit up his face. “Thank you.” Stiles says, “I will treasure, it. I will miss you all.”

“So will we.” Alec said softly as he pulled Stiles into his arms. “Take care.” Alec said, his eyes looking a little watery, but no one paid it any heed, as they watched Stiles walk down the path they had walked up 4 years ago and out of sight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nineorfour for the help with editing!


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles looked at the faces of those that he had learned to love and who had taught him that he was worth loving, he knew that he would miss them, as he went on this self-finding journey. He knew that he would meet new people and learn new things. Stiles was grateful to them for helping him to have some sort of stability in his relationships other than the one with his father. Even though Stiles still did not feel himself worth all the trouble they put themselves through for him, he understood that they did it because they wanted to and that meant a lot to him.

His family here did not make him feel, unneeded, but loved and respected. They always were reminding him of how much he meant to them, which made him feel safe. Yes, he had always known that his father loved him, but he had always been busy trying to make sure Stiles was taken care of and rescuing those who needed his help. Stiles smiled and waved goodbye and he turned to continue down the path.

Stiles tracked down the path pushing bushes out of his way as he went. He shaded his eyes as he looked up at the sky. It had been about 6 hours since he had left the house, and he had much more land to cover. He knew that according to Alec he should reach the first small town in about 4 weeks, if he was jogging, but Stiles did not feel like it today. Even if he was eager to meet the different species that lived here he wanted to see what herbs and animals he could find on his way. He wanted some things to sale so that he would be able to stay in a room, or inn when he got to the first town that Alec said was named Navin. But for now he would travel until he found a suitable place to camp for the night, then press on to the forest of the Τέρας (Téras) meaning monster, which he would reach in a week if he picked up speed, the next day. Alec had told Stiles that he would be just fine, because he was very strong, but also to never ever underestimate his opponents.

Stiles had become stronger and fit, he had attained a 6 pack that he was very happy about. His muscles in his arms and legs were very defined, and he had grown about 2 inches making him now 5’10. Other than that he did not see any other changes personally other than his now black hair being long enough to reach his waist, that he cut for his trip to shoulder length. According to Magnus Stiles would not age in any other way, but continue to change and get stronger. The Fairy world did not allow those who lived there to grow old in body, only mentally, meaning that after reaching adulthood, those who lived here would not grow old, except if you committed a heinous crime. Also he would be able to take on more traits of the were or other type of supernatural being he acquired through blood or bit, making him get stronger faster, but also be able to lose himself to the power if he was not careful.

So far each trait he had acquired from, Isabelle and Simon, had been easy for him to master and only Simon’s blood had changed a small part of his physical appearance which was his hair from dark burnet to black, jet black to be precise. While Isabelle’s blood his body took to the ruins did not change his appearance in the slightest, he just gained shadow hunter abilities or capabilities so to say.  Simon’s blood gave him the ability not only to use blood magic, but he could also subsist off of blood, if he needed to.

Stiles had loved every day of learning new things even if it had meant Magnus running him into the ground and Alec making him train his body until he felt like he could never get anymore sore than he already was. Stile looked at the ground noticing that the path had disappeared and he was now walking towards a clearing. It was pure green from all the grass that lay ahead. He stepped into the clearing and felt the soft padding of the grass under his shoes. Stiles slipped off his backpack as he walked farther into the clearing to set down his bag on the ground.

He raised his hand to create a barrier and sat on the plush grass, as the sun set, busying himself with finding a good spot to place his sleeping bag, that he took out of his backpack, which he had changed the inside to hold more content, making perfect to store all that he would need, as he traveled about.  Stiles took out the branch that he had gathered earlier on his way, he placed them on the ground and snapped his fingers to light it with magic. He took out the bread that Magnus had made for him the day before in copious amount and put them into Stiles’ bag for the trip saying that he would need something to eat that was not wild, while he was traveling because he would forget how to be civilized.

Chomping on the bread Stiles read on of the books that Simon gave Stiles to teach, more about the Fairy World next to the camp fire. Stiles finished eating and put the book back into his bag. Slipping into his sleeping bag he rested his head on the pillow, his mind running through the events of the day and what he hoped to accomplish along the journey.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nineorfour thank you for you comments, gave me alot to think about.


	18. Δάσος τέρατα Chapter 18 (Forest of Monsters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! Thank you for you comments!!!

Stiles yawned and rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself from the sleeping bag. As he opened his eyes he noticed the high mountain ranges that lay ahead in the distance. The open field that he had set up camp in was now filled with a kind of deer that he had never seen before! The buck had large antlers and two sharp looking canine teeth protruding from their mouths with a white coat, the female deer had small horns that were probably an inch or 2 long, and were covered in large black and white spots. These deer were large, they stood about 6 and a half feet tall from head to foot, they were about 5 feet in width.

Stiles’ slowly took out his journal that he was given by Reo to log everything he had seen, did or who he had met along his journey and pulled out a pencil and began to sketch the scene before him. The green field, the herd of deer and the mountain peaks behind. Just as he was about to finish the head of the herd began to lead them away into the forest that Stiles had traveled through the day before. Stiles watched until the last of the herd disappeared from sight.

Stiles’ began to pack up camp, with an apple in his mouth for breakfast. He wanted to get a head start so that he would be able to find another good camping spot. He took down the barrier of protection from around him and pulled his backpack onto his back. Stiles chomped on the apple as he made his way to the much larger forest on the other side of the clearing. 

As Stiles neared the entrance to the forest he threw the apple core to the ground and hopped a little from one leg to the other before he burst off running at a speed that was hard for even a beta wolf to follow. He dodged tree branches and small animals that were in the way. He jumped from limb to limb to the top of a tall tree to see how far he was from a spot he could camp at.  Off in the distance he saw a river that had a good spot not too far from it.

Stiles hummed as he jumped down and landed on the forest floor to resume his journey. He now took his time since he knew where he could camp, looking at the life that was around him he saw herbs and flowers that he had only seen in books before. Stiles plucked a dark purple flower that was good for healing were wounds, he also made sure to pick some of the poisonous plants, since in his spare time during the last four years he had become fascinated with poisons, since there were so many, and how one poison could counteract, remove, or even neutralize another poison, thus saving a life. But he also liked that it could take one, meaning as long as he had them he would not have to fear, humans or most supernatural beings.

Stiles eyes sparkled as he looked at all the goodies around him. He ran from place to place picking herbs, flowers and poisonous plants. Later he would sit and make some of them into potions like Magnus had shown him. As the day wore on Stiles noticed that he was getting close to his camping spot. As he edged toward the river he saw yet another large animal that was pretty harmless unless it’s anger was incurred, a unicorn. And as he got even closer he noticed that there was a small herd of them about 6 or 7. He had learned from Magnus that most of the animals in the Fairy World were very intelligent and many could even speak, and the unicorn was one of the top ones on the list for their intelligence.

So Stiles walked into the small clearing beside the river with hands splayed before him to show that he was of no harm to them. “What are you doing in our forest, human.” The one that looked like he was the head of the herd asked.

“I am just traveling through.” Stiles said as he stared in awe at how large the unicorn who had spoken to him was.

The unicorn took in a deep breath, pulling Stiles’ scent into his nostrils. “You are part spark!”

Stiles chuckled at the expression of surprise on the unicorn’s face or at least what Stiles interpreted as surprise. “Yes, I am.” Stiles validated the unicorn.

“You, there are no part spark beings still alive in the human realm and here in the Fairy World there are only a few maybe not even 10, and none are powerful like you.” The unicorn told Stiles as he continued to pull in his scent.

     “Well, I knew there weren’t many like me. But I did not think they would be so few.” Stiles said thoughtfully.

“What is your name powerful little one?” The unicorn asked.

“Stiles, is my nickname but my given name is Mieczysław.”

“That is a good name little one, it means glorious sword. The person that named you must have wanted you to fight for what and who you love, you are to be honorable, for that is the way of the sword.” The unicorn observed from Stiles’ name. “My name is Rian meaning little king for I am not a guardian of the whole forest but only this small part and the leader of this herd, though I do answer to the head guardian.

“It is nice to meet you Guardian Rian.” Stiles greeted as he bowed with sublime elegance that he did not usually possess. “I have one question if I may ask? Can I camp here for the night?”

“Yes you may Mieczysław.” The unicorn answered as he turned to lead Stiles further into the small clearing from where he had come.

Stiles felt questions bubbling up inside him but desperately tried to hold them inside, because he felt that it would be rude to ask. “Can I ask another question?”

“You may.” Rian granted as he stopped at the place Stiles could start fixing for the night.

“How old are you?” Stiles asked.

“I am 346 years old. So I am still but a young lad.” Rian answered.

“At what age is adulthood? Are you going to grow any bigger? How fast can you run? And are the others, in your herd?” Stiles bubbled with a big goofy hopeful smile.

“Well Mieczysław, we reach maturity at the age of 300 and adulthood at 600. Yes I will grow about 2-3 more feet before I am done. I can run 100 mile per an hour in human measure. And in my herd are unicorns whose families were killed by humans. The smallest one is my sister May, she is only 50 years, the rest range from 100 to 290 years of age. So they are all adolescents.” Rian told Stiles. “You can setup camp here.” As he turned to leave. “Also you may meet the head guardian or some of his family so be careful, this forest is one of the largest in all of Fairy World so do not get lost.

“Thank you!” Stiles bowed with a smile. Then turned to his camping spot and threw up the protection spell again. He laid down his backpack and pulled out his sleeping bag then pulled out his journal to write about his encounter and draw a picture of Rian. “Magnus I know you are going to be so jealous when I get through with this journal you just wait and see“. Stiles wrote at the end of his log, then he put the book back in his backpack and started a fire. He pulled out a container that Simon had packed with pancakes and waffles, with syrup and bacon. Stile said a short incantation to warm the food up then began to eat as he pulled out a witch pot used to make potions and pulled out some of the poisonous plants he had gathered before and began to make a new type of poison that he had thought up as he was making his way to the river.

Smoke rose from the pot as Stiles added some of his magic to complete the poisonous potion. The liquid was clear and had no smell, but Stiles knew that it would taste somewhat sweet. So he poured the potion into multiple flasks with covers to keep them safe. He left some in his pot so that he could infuse some into his Japanese metal fan that he had gotten from Reo.

Magnus had said that it was hard for most witches, and even sparks to infuse poison into a weapon, because of the process and the chance of the weapon just blowing up and releasing the poison into the air. Stiles laid the fan in the pot and imagined the poison wrapping around it and slowly being pulled into the fan and infusing into it. Stiles watched as his magic listened and followed his commands, then he waited for some of the steam to abate so that he could, safely take out the fan without burning himself.

“Haah.” Stiles sighed in relief that everything had gone well unlike the first time he had done it and literally melted everything in Magnus’ workshop. Stiles laid down on the sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep, a quiet, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nineorfour for the help with editing!


	19. Chapter 19 (Silvanus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments!!!

Stiles woke up early the next morning because he was excited to explore the Forest of Monsters. He knew that he had originally planned to get to the town within 4 weeks, but that could wait a little longer. So he pulled out some jerked beef from his pack and used his magic to call his sleeping bag and other things back into the pack. After dispersing his protection magic, he was jolted forward when he was nudged by something.

Stiles slowly turned around and saw Joy, Rian’s sister. “Are you leaving now?” She asked.

“No, not for a little while, because I want to explore some.” Stiles told her.

“Can Silvanus go with you when you leave?” the little unicorn asked with pleading eyes.

“Who is Silvanus?” Stiles asked, his curiosity piqued a little, taking interest in Joy’s request.   

“Silvanus is big black Γάτα (Gata = cat) he is the only one of his kind in this forest and he has never left here before, he has lived here for hundreds of years.”

“So if he has a home here why does he want to leave?” Stiles asked

“Well the head Guardian said he needs to leave, because Silvanus is too powerful, too strong, so he must go.” Joy told Stiles.

  “Oh, so when do I meet this big black Gata?” Stiles asked

“Can you meet him today in the middle of the forest?” Joy asked

“Yes, how do I get there?” He asked

“Do you see that path?” Joy asked pointing toward a path that opened up, the trees and brush moving out of the way. Stiles nodded, “Good, follow that path no matter what and it will lead you to the center of the forest.” Joy instructed in a serious tone.

“Joy what are you telling Stiles to do?” Rian asked with a look that Stiles thought meant concern or worry.

“Oh nothing big brother, I was just telling him a little about the forest.” Joy responded.

“Is that so?” Rian sighed, “This little one here is very mischievous, so don’t bother to do whatever she has told you. She may be the youngest but she can create a lot of havoc.”

Stiles just smiled and looked into the little girl’s heart with his magic to see if her intent was good or evil. Stiles looked back at Rian and said “Oh it is okay, she wasn’t being naughty. She was just giving me some advice.” Stiles told Rian with a smile then turning his face to Joy he gave her a softer smile once Rian had gone to the other herd members.

“I will go there and meet your Gata.” Stiles smiled and looked toward the path. And as he reached the path opening he heard a soft thank you on the wind from the spirits of the forest. Stiles stabilized his backpack and strode forward, he did not know why she had not told her brother what she told Stiles but he knew that it was important to her so he wanted to help.

Stiles made his way quickly at first, but the path became very narrow and the ground rocky and slippery. Stiles jumped over small ravines that were about 6 feet in width. He stumbled from time to time, but got back up again. All of a sudden, little pests started to attack him, leaving little nips and bites from which blood flowed. Stiles did not stop to heal himself but ran from the little pests, he looked at the sky to see that it was becoming dark and at a fast rate; within 10 minutes he was in utter darkness, so he stumbled and fell sometimes but he pushed forward.

 

 He did not use any magic, because it did not feel right. As he pushed on light lit up his surroundings, making him stumble a little as his eyes got used to the light. It was as if he had been traveling through a tunnel, but he had not seen the light at the end of it, it had been pitch black. Stiles looked around and saw a pool of water to which he stumbled and dunked himself into it. Stiles hissed as the water came into contact with the small scratches, nips and bites that littered his arms and legs. Stiles looked down at his body to see them disappear, which shocked him.

Stiles settled unto a big rock near by the pool of water and looked up toward the sky and saw that it was around 1pm, which surprised him because it felt as though he had been walking for days. Stiles was popped out of his bubble when he heard the soft rustling in the forest. The forest was quiet, deathly so. Stiles checked his surroundings, then turned to see if anything was behind him and sure enough there was a gigantic jet black cat that looked like a Black Panther but much bigger and more ferocious.

This creature was at least 9 or 10 feet tall, which made him look more intimidating. But Stiles felt no need to move. “Are you Silvanus?”

“Yes I am.” The big Panther answered while scenting the air. “Joy sent you?”

“Yes, my name is Mieczysław, but I go by Stiles.”

“It is very nice to meet you Stiles. You have come a long way, you were able to make it here alive. You are very strong. You are worthy to be my Master.”

“Your master?” Stiles asked, “Do you mean…?” All of a sudden everything was coming together. “Joy has never met you in person, and I doubt that the head Guardian has either. You are able to speak through telepathy, so the head Guardian feels threatened by you because you know just about everything that happens in the forest and has told you to get out.”

“Yes, you are right Stiles. Also it is time to leave, I was born here ten-hundred years ago, in order to protect this forest, but now that peace has come I am no longer needed or wanted here so I was in search of a master for 300 years. And finally you have come.”

“I would be honored to be your Master, but are you sure you want me?” Stiles asked a little self-conscious.

“Yes, I am sure, let us form a contract.” Silvanus strode forward his fur rustling in the wind.

“I Mieczysław …….”

****

**_To be Continued_**      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nineorfour for all your help with the editing!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles looked at the great beast in wonder as he strode toward Stiles. He knew that there had to be something the beast wasn’t telling him. But he could also tell that Silvanus bared no ill will towards him and was being honest with Stiles for the most part. Plus Stiles knew that to have Silvanus as his first bond would help him have even better control of any new Gata like abilities he may acquire in the future, it would be nice to have a companion on his journey, and Silvanus would be a very good ally to have.  “I Mieczysław Stilinski ask to form a bond with the Great Gata Silvanus.” Stiles watched as Silvanus bowed before him accepting the bond fully.

“I Silvanus accept Mieczysław Stilinski as my master from this time and forever.” Stiles eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard the last word “forever.” “Are you sure Silvanus that you want to be stuck with me for forever?”

“Yes I am.” Silvanus answered with certainty. Silvanus looked at Stiles, knowing that the “young child” was wise and probably knew that he had something he was holding back on telling him. He saw the rapid change of emotions quickly filter across Stiles’ face as he contemplated his decision. Silvanus hoped that the child would agree to his terms, for if Stiles did not Silvanus would be bound to this forest forever. He wanted a good master to help rid him of the chains by which he had bound himself to this forest 350 years ago when the Head Guardian found out that he had hid the 4 pups from him in order to keep them alive. He created a, (what was back then), a small dimensional barrier (basically his own little space, which continued to grow as his power did, he‘d created a different span of land altogether.

Stiles fidgeted, playing with his fingers as he thought with his forehead scrunched up. Yup there was definitely something Silvanus was not telling him. Stiles sighed, moving his hand to thread through his hair. _“Always remember to trust your gut. You are a good judge of character, I have never seen anyone with the ability to judge someone’s character as fast as you are able to.” Reo’s words of advice came back to Stiles “You need to learn to trust yourself.”_  

Stiles sucked in a big breath of air so that he could declare his final decision. “Then I accept the bond. Ας είμαστε δεσμευμένοι για πάντα.= As eímaste desmevménoi gia pánta.” Let us be bound forever.

Stiles could feel the bond form and could feel how happy Silvanus was. “Thank you master.” Silvanus said. As he felt the bonds that chained him to the forest snap, leaving him feeling free and unshackled.

“Please stop calling me master.”

“Then can I call you κύριος =kýrios?”

“That still means master.” Stiles sighed, he knew that Silvanus would not give up, he could feel the stubbornness through the bond. “Fine at least most people will not know what kýrios means.”

“Also master look closely at the bonds you hold.”

“Stiles peered at the bonds.” His eyes growing large. “You have… There is more than one bond, there are four extra bonds.”

“Yes, when you formed the bond with me, you also formed bonds with those who were bonded to me.”

“I knew there had to be a bigger reason why the Head Guardian wanted you gone.” Stiles’ voice trailed off as he saw some more pieces of the puzzle fall into place. “Who is bonded to you?” Just as Stiles asked four big wolves came out of the surrounding jungle. 

“The grey wolf is Anatole, the brown wolf is Atlas, Auberon is the black wolf and the white wolf’s name is Aurelius. They are siblings that I took under my care when their parents were killed.”

“Let me guess, they are the children of the people who had invaded the forest.” Stiles speculated as he played with his long hair in an attempt to calm himself. Even though he had expected a twist he did not plan for it to include four big wolves.

“They are the sons of that nation’s king who died around 400 years ago kýrios.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Stiles slapped his hands over his face. “Let me guess, the war was caused because of something the Head Guardian did in his stupidity.”

“Something like that. He kidnapped the king’s children to force the king to give up the nation for him, but the king refused as a good king should, his first priority was the nation he ruled and even though he loved his children….”

“He had to protect those under his care. I get it. So the king made sure that the kingdom was safe and he most likely appointed a leader to take his place if he did not come back.” Stiles said from where he was sitting cuddled by the four wolves.

“And unfortunately he was killed by the Head Guardian. And I saved the children as soon as I heard what happened.”

 “Well, seeing as I have just made a very strong, person upset I believe that it is time we hop, skip, and jump right out of this forest.” Stiles stood. “Can you take down your barrier?” Stiles asked as he ran his hand against the wall of Silvanus’s extensively large barrier between them and the forest that looked like a huge dome.

“Yes kýrios, I can, please get on my back.” Silvanus bent down for Stiles to climb unto his back. Stiles watched as the barrier disappeared along with the previously leafy jungle, returning to the forest Stiles had been in before he had tracked to find and help the Gata at Grace’s request. He reminded himself to ask Silvanus later why he chose him, how he made that dimensional barrier, and to explore the limitations of the bonds between him and them.

“Will the pups be able to keep up?” Stiles asked as he put a protection spell on them.

“They will.” Silvanus answered, as Stiles cast another spell to boost their speed. “I will take down the barrier now, hold on tight.”

Silvanus used his powerful legs to push off and burst into a high speed run, the wolves following close behind. “We will reach a human village by tomorrow night kýrios.”

“Good.” Stiles answered as he sighed, well at least now he was back on schedule because of a 10ft tall jungle cat, whose back looked like it could hold about four more people. He smiled as he looked at Anatole, Atlas, Auberon, and Aurelius, maybe they could be a pack together. Stiles huffed rubbing his eyes, he suddenly felt really exhausted, it had been a long tedious day. 

Stiles used his magic to hold him onto Silvanus’s back as he fell asleep in the warm fluffy fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by nineorfour


	21. Chapter 20 (Peter)

“No…no you cannot kill me you disgusting rat.”

“Really?” Peter smirked at Gerard as he held his claw at the man’s throat. “And what makes you think I can’t?”

“You have to pay for killing Kate! You will pay for killing my daughter.” Gerard spewed in hot anger. Feeling humiliated that, the were had taken out the whole building of hunters with his small pack of three, all of them being betas.

Peter laughed with glee, at the helplessness of Gerard. Peter would teach all who thought that they could touch what was his, and live without circumstances, a lesson. “Oh, Gerard, my poor Gerard. Did you honestly think I would let you live after you touched my mate? Come on let’s be reasonable here.” Peter looked down at Gerard, and sighed, “Fine let me give you a choice, do you want to die here, or do you want to die on Kate’s grave since you loved her so much. If you want I could even cut off your arms and put them in her grave and put your head in a box and deliver it to your beloved wife, who happens to still be alive.” Peter sneered. “Choose.”

“You filthy beast!” Gerard spat as he surged forward towards Peter’s neck with a knife he had hidden. Only for Peter to rip his throat out.

“Haah, you really should learn to have patience. It is a virtue after all.” Peter smirked as he looked down a Gerard’s fallen form on the concrete floor.

“Peter!” a voice a little ways away called. “Peter! I have had it up to here with you charging around, even if you have it all planned out.”

Peter turned around coming face to face with Kia a were-tiger, his soon to be beta. “Kia, is that anyway to speak to your alpha?”

“Peter you are not an alpha yet.” Kia said as he pushed by to make sure that Gerard was dead. “And what did I tell you about all the blood you keep getting all over your clothes.” Kia fumed. “I am not your precious Stiles, so I will not be washing those blood stains out.”

“For as long as you’ve known me, when have I ever asked you to wash or clean any thing for me Kia?”

“Just reminding you in case you forget.” Kia huffed looking away from Peter.

“Where is James?” Peter asked changing the subject.

“Oh he is cleaning up, and setting up the bombs so that everything will burn.”

“Good.” Peter smirked, “Aren’t you supposed to be helping him?”

“Fine, I will go finish my work.” Kia said as he walked out.

Peter stepped over Gerard’s body and walked towards the building’s exit.

“Alpha I set up all the bombs, we should be ready to go as soon as Kia is done.” The vampire James announced as he walked up to Peter.

“Good, next on our list is Deucalion.” Peter said as he ruffled James’ hair.

“We’re all set!” Kia said as he pulled Peter’s other hand unto his head. “I deserve a reward too.” He pouted.

Peter laughed and ruffled Kia’s head, “I suppose you do. Now let’s get out of here before everything blows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by nineorfour.


	22. Elven Village Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!! Thank you for your comments!!!

Before getting to Navin Stiles and his pack came across an elven village, the elves were known for their wisdom and love of books, because of this they had a large library that contained books on almost anything. Stiles had never seen so many books in his whole life and he was excited to get his hands on them, but as you know most things are not free. So this is when Stiles received his first task, to exterminate some trolls, and it was not one or even two trolls, but ten of them.

“Are they for real?” Stiles huffed as he looked at the troll towering over him.

“I believe so kyrios” Atlas laughed. The big wolf launched himself into the air at one of the trolls that had gotten too close to Stiles for comfort.

“Atlas, be careful.” Silv warned from the other side of the corralled trolls.

“You would think that as they got older they would get some common sense, but no they attack first ask questions later.” Stiles muttered, as his fire spell took out five of the trolls.

“See you were complaining for nothing, you already took out five of them.” Aub told Stiles (Auberon the black wolf.).

“Yeah, and I think in this case you attack first because they cannot speak, plus they have already killed about 5011 (fifty-leven) people (uknown number of people).” Aurelius remarked (white wolf)

“You don’t think I know that already! I was just trying to get Atlas to slowdown, maybe even observe his prey/enemy or whatever first before jumping into action.” Stiles explained.

“Guys I think we have more than a 10 troll problem!” Ana said as he finish off the last troll.

Stiles looked up to see about 50 trolls appear out of the forest, looking ready for war. “Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Stiles moaned in frustration.

“There are even more coming!” Silv warned.

“About how many more.” Stiles asked.

“Maybe 400 more.” Silv informed.

“I did not sign up for this.” Stiles pouted “Those elves better let me read just about half of all those books they have.”

A determined facial expression flashed across Stiles’ face. “Stiles what are you trying to do?” Aurelius asked with a pained look. Because the last time Stiles had that expression he blew up half of the forest of Angal, which resulted in them being chased out by the resident creatures.

When Atlas smelt frost in the air he jump back a few feet from the troll just in time to evade being frozen to death with two-hundred trolls. “Are you trying to kill me?!” He (Atlas) shouted in Stiles direction.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he tossed a big ball of fire towards a hundred trolls behind him. “Well it’s not as if I would let you die, plus you know my magic does not harm my pack, only hostiles.” Stiles laughed as Silv tore through about 50 trolls to the right of Stiles.

Aub minded his own business and clawed the last of the trolls to death. Then strolled towards that elven village. Stiles hopped on Atlas’s back and followed Aub.

“Have you taken care of the problem?” the head elder elf asked in regal authority.

“Yup” Stiles answered popping the “p”.  
  
The elf guards looked down on Stiles, like he was nothing, thinking him rude to reply to their head elder in that manner.  
  
“So can I read books now?” Stiles asked ignoring the disdainful looks.

“No there is one other thing you must do.” The head elder told Stiles. “You must drink this cup of elven blood.”

Silv sneered, the elves were trying to kill Stiles. Humans and even most supernatural creatures would die if they drank elven blood.

Stiles smirked, so they wanted to kill him after he just helped them. Oh well, it wasn’t as if their blood could kill Stiles, all he would do is gain some of their powers and physical traits. So he took the blood from the elven guard and drank it down quickly.

“Is this okay?” Stiles asked waiting for an answer, but none came all the elves were looking at him as if he was going to fall over and die. Stiles did fall over in pain, but he did not die, his body was siphoning the powerful blood into his system, and his body was changing. The pain came from the change that was occurring in his body.

…To Be Continued.

 

[1] Slang for “unknown number”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to nineorfour for your help with editing


End file.
